Lucy Heartfilia : Ultimate Mage
by WhiteSkytherXx
Summary: A/N Not sure what i have planned for the entire story, but so far... An innocent kiss was shared between Natsu and Lucy, but how did he end up with Lisanna? The next morning, Lucy disappears, and she is proclaimed dead. The search for her has stopped, but what really happened to her? Not sure about the final pairing, and K for any bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia: Ultimate Mage

A/N A new story.. if there a mistakes, im sorry, because the plot i was imagining turned out different...

Part 1. Lest we forget… Lucy Heartfilia

In the guild: Lucy gave a small smiled at Natsu, from across the room, which Natsu caught, and returned with a large grin. She stood, her chair scraping against the wood floor, and began to walk towards him "Hey Natsu…" He looked at her, his eyes looking for someone else. She ignored it, hoping that he'd look at her "Do you want to do a mission?"

He continued to look around before looking down at her confused "What'd you say?" The blonde haired mage sighed, "Do you want to do a mission..?" She repeated, louder. He opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped, walking briskly to a certain white haired mage.

Lucy began to walk to him, then looked down, turning away. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, and her mouth felt dry. She swallowed nervously, and sat down next to Levy again, her eyes filling with tears.

"How many more times will he ignore me?" She asked, slamming her head on the table miserably, as Levy began to pat her on the back, comfortingly. "He's just… remembering old memories… with Lisanna… that's all.." She smiled kindly, but Lucy felt even more miserable, knowing that it wasn't true.

Levy patted her once more, then stood to go to Gajeel. "Sorry Luce, I have a date today.." She left, leaving Lucy alone at a table. She was surrounded by friends, in the midst of people, yet she was so lonely...

A few days later, Lucy dipped her feet into the cold water, before reaching into the water with her arm, her sleeves rolled up. She began to move into the lake, slowly dipping her head into the icy water, shivering. "Luce!" A male voice yelled, and her heart lifted slightly "Natsu?" He grabbed her out from the water, sniffing slightly "I thought you were going to fall in… and die!" he hugged her, and moved back slightly from her, shaking the water out "Damn!" he muttered. She looked shyly up at him, then began to walk away. He pulled at her arm, kissing her.

They continued to kiss, with Lucy's eyes open in surprise, before closing and leaning into the kiss. They broke apart a few seconds later, and he began to walk away again, blushing. Lucy looked at him, then yelled to him "Natsu… We'll be together forever right? Forever and Ever?" He stopped in his track, blushing and nodded "Yeah.."

The next morning, Lucy hummed happily, getting ready for the day ahead. She paused in the middle, blushing as she remembered the moments of the day before. "Natsu's so cute…" She whispered to herself, her heart throbbing in affection. She smiled to herself, putting on a pink trinket on her wrist. It reminded her of Natsu for some reason…

She walked, in her eyes automatically looking for Natsu. As she found him, a blush spread through her face and she began walking to him. Then she paused, her face looking stony. She calmly walked up to Natsu, and slapped him on the face, leaving a bright red mark on his face, and walked away, equally calmly.

Silence followed after her. Everyone was too shocked, too surprised to understand what had just happened. Lisanna ground her teeth together, angrily. "How dare she slap my boyfriend…"

Lucy stood, staring down into the lake where everything had started. "I thought he loved me… isn't that why he kissed me?" She touched her lips gently, where Natsu had kissed her, and closed her eyes. The scene around her changed. Darkness surrounded her, coming from every side. Everywhere she looked, she was stuck... in the middle of darkness… she was lost, lost in the echo of nothing.

Natsu sighed, digging his toe into the sand. Lisanna held his hand on the left, and was clinging to his arm, smiling. He knew that what he'd done was wrong… but nothing could be changed. He knew that Lisanna could be real clingy if she wanted to… He didn't want to see Lucy getting hurt….

"Natsu… Natsu... Natsu!" Natsu shook his head, erasing the thoughts, and jumped back to reality seeing Lisanna glance up at him, still smiling. "So what do you think?" She asked. He blinked "Huh?" She held out the flower in her left hand "When we were younger, you promised that we'd get married… we're 18 Natsu, it's been years….And I'm still waiting..." She looked at him expectedly, but he did not move. She sighed and ripped the blood-red petals off the rose, chucking it into the ocean. "MY love for you is wider than the ocean Natsu…don't forget..." She began to walk away.

HE stood there for several seconds more, staring at the petals slowly drifting away from him. He turned back to follow after Lisanna, and only one thing registered in his mind, the colour of the red, blood-red.

Levy rushed into the guild frantically, looking around for a certain shade of blonde hair. She rushed up to Mirajane, her eyes showing worry. "Mira! Have you seen Lucy?!" She puffed slightly as she asked, slumping down on the wooden counter of the bar. Mirajane shook her head, curious "Why?" Levy started to cry "I found her clothes drifting in a lake! There's no sign of her…" Tears ran down her cheeks, as she cried silently.

Mirajane shot up from the bar "What?!" She ran around the bar, running to the guild master's office. "Makarov!" He opened the door slightly, sticking his head through "I heard I heard…" He walked out, closing the door behind him and looked at Mirajane, "If you would.." She nodded, making a loud sound by slamming something on the bar.

Everyone jumped, confused, and silence arose. "Everyone, one of the guild's children have gone missing! Search for her!" They nodded, as someone sent an image through their minds. They scattered, leaving the guild empty and quiet.

A month had passed since the disappearance, and there was still no sign of Lucy. Most of the people in the guild had known her, for her optimism and happiness, and they began to cry, huddled together. However, there was one person among them all, that was the loneliness, but did not show it. His face expressions never changed, except around Lisanna. The only thing he had said about Lucy was "She's not dead… I can feel it…" and then he would leave, Lisanna ever present next to him. Only when no one was around, would he cry, tears flowing down her face, as he punched the things closest to him.

Now, 2 weeks later it was official, they proclaimed Lucy Heartfilia dead. The search for her had stopped. Everyone had given up, even Natsu. He locked the loneliness he had, and the pain he felt inside his heart, and had thrown away the only key.

"Lucy Heartfilia… she was the beloved celestial mage of our guild, who spread happiness through many of our hearts. She will be missed dearly by all of us, and she will not be ever forgotten, as her presence will linger in our hearts." The entire guild stood silent, with their hands placed over their hearts as Makarov spoke solemnly. He looked around "And a few words from those who knew her best." Natsu walked up first, having the privilege as the one whom had first met her. "I loved Lucy, as much as I can ever love someone….She was the one that lit up my world, and the one who comforted me… She was the one that will always remain in my heart…I loved her… but she disappeared away from my reach… "

He walked back to the crowd, sniffing slightly as Happy and Gray pat him on the back, before Gray left to stand next to Makarov "Lucy Heartfilia... What can I say? She and I had many good times together, and we shared laughter. I loved her as a brother, and I will never forget her, for as long as I live.."

Erza should have gone next, however she had broken down, and could not speak, while still in mourning. Jellal stood next to her, comforting her, his eyes slightly hazed with despair. Happy did not speak, Natsu had spoken for the both of them, and there was nothing more to be said. A few more people spoke, about her kindness, her happiness, and the life she had helped give to the guild. After they spoke, they all stood surrounding Makarov, with their eyes full of tears, and their hands raised up in the air doing the Fairytail sign. In one harmony they all yelled "Lest we forget…Lucy Heartfilia!"

A/N I hope you enjoyed part 1, and since pretty much all of my writing is unedited and not proof-read i hope you guys go with the mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

A/n , it's been a while! Sorry for being late to update. Exams are coming up :3, so sorry for the short and slow updates. also thanks to one of my readers, who told me i forgot levy, unfortunately. Im not sure how to edit her in now, and sadly, I won't even both trying . -Derp- Anyway Enjoy, and Rate and Review?

Previously on Lucy Heartfilia: Ultimage mage

_After they spoke, they all stood surrounding Makarov, with their eyes full of tears, and their hands raised up in the air doing the Fairytail sign. In one harmony they all yelled "Lest we forget…Lucy Heartfilia!"_

Part 2.

-Staring out into the world across the street, you hate how your life turned out to be...-simple plan "no love"

In the shadows of the guild, a blond hair mage laughed, music pumping through his headphones, watching the scene around him. it'd been one week since she had disappeared from their lives and they were still gloomy? He hadn't known the celestial mage very well himself, and didn't feel sad. Still it was an amusing scene to look around the guild and only see only despair. "And it was the idiot who cheated on her" he mused to himself. He knew he was being insensitive, but it would be interesting to see what really happened to her. She probably wasn't dead. He just couldn't see her as the type to go and die because she was cheated on. He wondered where she was and what she was doing right now, before his thoughts were interrupted by a shout of his name.

"LAXUS!"

-

She stared out of the window, staring right at the guild, letting a smile linger on her lips. They would never guess, never know, that she would be so close to her ex- guild, but also yet so far.

However, it was shameful and slightly disappointing that her life had ended up like this, and that she was in hiding from her own 'friends.' She didn't hate hiding away in the shadows but didn't enjoy it. She missed the sun too much.

She had changed her life too much, in a bad way, and now she couldn't ever go back; back to the place she called home.

Grabbing a cloak, she threw it around her, tightening the clasps and letting the black darkness cover her pale skin. She also grabbed a lilac and lavender perfume, spraying it on her wrists and rubbing it on her neck.

"I guess that'll fool the dragon slayers for long enough…long enough so that I may see Everyone ...One last time" she let the almost silent words linger in the air, then pulled the hood up, stepping into the outside world for the first time in a while.

-

The place was still the same as she remembered it, not much had changed. She wondered if the guild had been rebuilt again. The stranger gave a quick shake of her head to herself, laughing inwardly at her own thoughts, then tilted her head up as she reached her destination. Strangely enough, it hadn't been rebuilt. What were they doing for so long if they hadn't been fighting?

-  
A whiff of mixed vanilla and lavender blew into the guild, near where the blonde lightning mage sat. His face seemed un-amused and cold, but as Laxus stood, and walked towards the guild master. Makarov, who was sitting on the second floor, his eye twitched with amusement. He looked at the old man, and gave a smug and triumphant smirk "Gramps, she's back, you owe me 1 thousand jewels"

As the mage tilted her head back, a lock of golden hair escaped, shining under the sun, before getting pushed back inside the hood. She closed her eyes for a moment, her body appearance changing. "Will they be there?" She wondered out loud, her golden hair now brown, just as the sound of wild stomping elephants was heard behind her. "Finally back!" A voice yelled, sounding excited for a moment, before he yelled out in painful yet playful voice "Ouch! Erza you didn't have to hit me so hard!"

The female turned around, her cloak hiding her body and face, but also hiding the widened eyes as she saw who it was. "Lisanna, Natsu. Gray, Erza, and Happy, " She called the names silently under her breathe followed by a "Why am I not surprised?"

She rolled her eyes, staring at them for a while longer, before turning abruptly to walk away. 'I've seen enough...'

-

Natsu Dragneel placed an arm around his girlfriends' waist, before yelling to the open sky "finally back!" He was then glared at, by a certain requip mage, who slammed her fist down, not gently mind you, on the dragon slayers head. "Ouch! Erza you didn't have to hit me so hard!" He yelled, and then groaned, before catching a stranger turn around staring at them.

He opened his mouth to say something, before a reminiscent smell hit him. He knew it but at the same time didn't. He scratched his head, then began to ran to the stranger. "Hey!"

-

The female kept on walking, hoping that Natsu wasn't talking to her. But sadly, and unfortunately, he was. "Hey you…! Stranger with the suspicious cloth around them!" He continued to yell for a few seconds more before the now brown haired girl turned to look at him. "Yes?"

The dragon slayer paused, puffing slightly, frowning "you walk fast...and I saw you staring at our guild. You wanna come inside?!"

She wanted to say no, but a painful throb reminded why she was here. "Sure, I'll stay just for a while" she murmured, making him look at her curiously, before leading her inside.

"Hey guys! We're back... And this suspicious stranger wants to join!" Natsu yelled, stopping the chatter. After all, it had been a while since someone had wanted to join.

Mirajane Strauss, the oldest of the Strauss siblings looked at Natsu, before changing her view to look at the stranger. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to scream, as she took in the all-too similar mage, just as the person moved from next to Natsu, to behind her in an instant.

Mirajane's mouth was covered discreetly. "Not a word" the blonde/ brunette spoke, her voice soft, and also slightly menacing.

Mirajane nodded, but as she was released from the 'hug' she turned to face the girl, who was already gushing about how she loved her in sorcerers weekly. She fought to close her dropping jaw, and her eyes widened even more, before dropping the glass cup she had been cleaning in the process.

"CRASH"

Then just before Mirajane fainted, one last thought came into her mind "Lucy...?"

Well Yeah… Done! Enjoy and as always? Rate and Review Once again, sorry for the short chapter


End file.
